


Heavenly

by acedavestrider



Series: Kindling By Measure [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Trolls are Gods (Homestuck), guys being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acedavestrider/pseuds/acedavestrider
Summary: Heavenly is the way his hands press into your skin, heavenly is the way his lips draw breath out of your lungs, heavenly is the way his body slots against your own as if you were made to hold each other.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Kindling By Measure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909285
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	Heavenly

**Author's Note:**

> deleted scene set after chapter 12 of my other fic [kindling by measure!](/works/24683530/chapters/59650342) this can totally be read as a standalone but youre welcome to read the whole fic for context if youd like

If you had to pick a word to describe Karkat, if you had to shuffle through your vocabulary like a deck of cards and put your finger on a word to sum up how Karkat Vantas makes you feel, you imagine you’d land on _heavenly_. It’s concise, accurate, and grants you the gift of a double meaning - maybe you’re referring to his actual status as a godly being, the means of his transcendent birth and eternal lifespan, the difficulty one would encounter when trying to pierce his skin or cause him pain - but the reality of your choice has less to do with his mystical providence, and much more to do with how completely enamored you are with him. 

Heavenly is the way his hands press into your skin, heavenly is the way his lips draw breath out of your lungs, heavenly is the way his body slots against your own as if you were made to hold each other. You couldn’t be asked to find another word in your impressive lexicon to so succinctly describe how Karkat Vantas makes you feel, how his attention and movements and words are so close to the feeling of ascension that you swear you’ll open your eyes and see Prospit. Every gasp and shift and touch reverberates like a shockwave through your core, and the only thought you can be bothered to parse in the overheated center of your brain is _heavenly_. 

Even though you’re pressed onto the material of a rain tarp on the floor of an abandoned building only mere hours after nearly dying, you can’t find a thing about the situation that you would change, a detail that isn’t sparking gold and filling you with warmth. Because Karkat Vantas is on top of you, and his tongue is speaking words of devotion into your mouth, and his hand has curled itself under the waist of your pants to make his intentions known. 

You kiss him with all the vigor of someone who just saw their life flash before their eyes, and he responds in stride. There’s little you can do to prevent the sounds that escape from your throat and hum against his mouth, and he seems to grip onto you tighter and tighter with every tone that resonates out of you. The buttons at the top of your pants become undone and Karkat’s soft, warm hand presses into your hip bone before pausing suddenly, his lips stilling against yours. 

“Uh,” he voices, and the sound doesn’t move past the space between your bodies. “I’ve never… done this - with a human before.” 

You have to hide your smile at his earnestness, the clear signs of anxiety flickering in his eyes. “Can’t imagine it’ll be too much different,” you suggest. “Made in your image, and all.” 

“Sure,” he agrees, “but based on all of history it seems like humans are a lot easier to break.” 

“Can’t say I would mind you breaking me, Karkat,” you say, and it’s out before you can quite stop it. You curl your lip at the sound of your own voice, at how your Northern accent has made all of your vowels trip over themselves on their way out of your mouth, and Karkat’s face erupts into a deep flush above you. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he mutters, though it’s noticeably unsteady. 

“You won’t.” You grasp onto one of his biceps and feel the heat of his tattoos sink into your skin. “I won’t let you crack me in half unless I ask for it, alright?” 

Karkat absorbs this for a moment before nodding his understanding, and moves his focus back to removing your pants. A rush of heat pulses into your stomach when his fingertips brush over the part of you that needs his attention the most, and your hand shoots out to grab his wrist, momentarily stopping his movements. He looks down at you with wide eyes and you hold up a finger. 

“Before we get started, I just want you to know,” he’s already rolling his eyes at your tone, “that by human standards my dick is massive, okay? I don’t know what kind of god heat you’re packing, like I’ve definitely thought about it an’ all, have certainly had a few interesting dreams that posited the potential of your supernatural peen, but I just want you to know that based on human criteria mine is _above average_.”

Karkat gives you an expression so flat you have to hold in a laugh, and his thumb presses a warning into your hip. “Thank you so much for sharing that information, Dave,” he says after a second. “It didn’t put a damper on the mood at all and I’m sure it won’t postpone our activities for an irritating amount of time. Do you always do it this way? Did your past partners just get used to setting aside several hours for sex to account for the time you needed to cease all movement and wax poetic about the state of your genitalia? Would you like to describe the exact dimensions of your asshole to me next or can we move on?” 

“I mean, you want like inches, or diameter…?” 

“I want you to shut up,” he supplies. 

You grin, run your nails over his ribcage to feel his muscles tighten. “Gonna have to give my mouth something else to do then, dude.” 

The tips of Karkat’s ears have turned pink as a result of you violently vacillating between making an ass out of yourself and letting him know how turned on you are, and he stutters for a moment before letting you pull him back down to you with a gentle hand on the back of his neck. Your pants are briefly forgotten as he kisses you, and his hands come around to your waist, arching your back off the ground so you’re flush against him. Despite both of you having shed your shirts some time ago, you find yourself far too hot to still have clothes on, and the heat of Karkat’s body against yours is nearly unbearable with a restrictive layer of fabric between you. He seems to get the hint when you push his wrist down towards your crotch, and he sits back on his heels to properly undress you. 

You’re already flushed from the attention, but the care with which Karkat removes your pants makes your heart race and your blood rush more than anything else. He takes each of your ankles, one at a time, and gently pulls the fabric of your pants away from your skin, ensuring the article doesn’t bunch or become caught around your heels. His fingertips carry heat from your thighs all the way down to your toes as he fully rids you of the garment, and afterwards he just sits back, and looks at you. 

You can hardly meet his eyes and your skin starts to shiver under his gaze, under the curious and appreciative and wanting tone of his irises. Your arousal is in full view now, swollen and aching, and Karkat considers it for a long moment before voicing a quiet, “Oh.” 

“ _Oh?_ ” you repeat incredulously. “Karkat I know this is your first time with a human and all, but generally we don’t like someone’s first reaction to our junk to sound like they just discovered a fun fact or came across a frog on their front porch, you know? Have y’all got something more interesting down there, are you sporting a sick tentacle or whatever, is that why your first instinct upon seeing my dick is to let out the same sound you’d give your dog if you saw him indiscriminately piss on the floor? Come on, man.” 

“I’m not judging the character of your genitalia, Dave, I just…” Karkat looks down again, and you see his pupils widen. “The old gods were lazier than I thought when they made you; it’s all pretty much the same.” 

“Thank fuck,” you breathe. You and the object of your affections have compatible junk, what a relief. “And hey, that means you agree, right? That it’s huge and everything?” 

Karkat blinks. “Yeah,” he deadpans. “Your human dick is so mindbogglingly large that when I return to Alternia with this information the gods themselves are going to write about it in their ancient tomes and spread the message of your incredible size far and wide. Giant, phallic structures will be erected in your honor and inscribed with the exact length and girth of the truly impressive third leg you’ve been dragging around your whole life, and entire epics will be written theorizing about how you managed to grow and maintain what is believed to be the biggest human dick on the planet. Nevermind the hundreds of lewd, theatrical tales that will be told describing the various ways in which you used it, and the artistic depictions of your monumental genitals that are so large they won’t even fit in museums.” 

You put a hand on your chest and feel a genuine smile pull its way onto your face. You might be in love. “You always know just what to say, Karkat.” 

“You are incredibly easy to please,” he says, though his affectionate tone gives him away pretty much immediately. 

He moves forward to kiss you again but you put a hand on his chest to stop him, “My turn now,” before flipping you over so you’re sitting on top of him. He looks up at you with wide eyes and grips onto your hips, your ass, your thighs while you splay your hands over his lower stomach. You’re not quite as careful at removing the rest of his clothes as he was, but only because he still has his boots on and they turn out to be a huge pain to unlace. 

By the time you’re helping him shimmy out of his pants, your hands have started to shake with anticipation, your heart racing at the prospect of getting to touch Karkat in all the places you’ve been thinking about for the past few months. He lets you pause to take him in once he’s out of his clothes, skin turning a pretty pink from your eyes raking over him, and you feel your lips part as you get a good look at him. 

“Okay, so you were right,” you say eventually, and your voice is noticeably wavering. 

Karkat is endowed with genitalia remarkably similar to most others you’ve seen in your life, save for the unusual coarseness of his dark hair and the inhumanly gray tint of his skin. His desire is clear as day in the way his length presses insistently against his stomach, head flushed ruddy pink and begging for attention, and you suddenly have a hard time forming words.

“Told you,” he mutters, a little smug. 

You lift your shoulders in a lazy, distracted shrug. “If it ain’t broke…” 

You can hardly form a coherent thought at this point, and it becomes much easier to kiss Karkat instead. He lets out a short whine as you bite at his lower lip and gently rock into him, the friction of your respective arousals caught between your stomachs sending pulses of heat straight through you. Your hand finds him easily and you glide your palm up his length, thumb at the slit of his head and smile at how his hips twitch against you. Breathless, you leave his mouth in favor of pressing open kisses to the underside of his jaw, his neck, his shoulder, trailing down his torso until you find yourself at the top of his hip bone. You grasp at his hips and watch his mouth fall open when you nose into his inner thigh. 

“Cool if I try something?” you ask, and Karkat is nodding enthusiastically before the words have even left your mouth. 

You kiss up his shaft at first, gauging his reaction, and then flick your tongue over the head before letting your lips settle over his skin. His eyes close as soon as the warmth of your mouth presses into the tip of his dick, and you can feel the tension in his hips as he strains, trying not to buck into you. You decide to take your time. 

Karkat’s muscles shift and flicker with every stroke of your tongue, every bob of your head up and down his dick. You take deep breaths through your nose, steeling yourself not to go too fast, and revel in each little sound that comes from Karkat’s mouth, every shift of his thighs next to your head. His fingers find your hair and grasp onto you with just enough force that you have to close your eyes at how much it sears down into your stomach, trying to keep your attention on him rather than the throbbing heat between your legs. You stroke yourself intermittently just to stay sane, and give Karkat a few encouraging pats on the ass once it seems like it’s become physically painful for him to restrain himself. 

The feeling of Karkat pushing into you, tugging on your hair and gasping your name while he fucks into your mouth, is nearly enough to put you over the edge. You have to let go of yourself and allow your hands to find purchase around his thighs instead, and his back arches into you once you drag a light touch over the sensitive skin just out of reach of your mouth. The rhythmic slide of his dick against your tongue starts to become discordant after a few minutes, the heat of his skin and the force of his thrusts coming to a head until suddenly Karkat pulls you away with a firm hand in your hair. 

You look at him with wide eyes, mouth wet and swollen, and are about to ask if he’s alright when he guides you back up his body and to his lips. He kisses you with a newfound energy despite how sure you are that he can taste himself on you, and the thought alone makes your body burn with desire. You settle your knees on either side of his waist and the hot, wet slide of his dick over the most sensitive part of you makes you shiver, forcing a series of half-formed curses out of your mouth. Karkat’s knuckles knead the tense muscles of your back, and his hands come around to your ass where he brushes a teasing finger over delicate skin. 

“Shit,” you gasp, chasing after his hand with a shift of your hips. 

Karkat lets you rock against him for a moment before slowing his movements. “Do we have any oil - or something…?” 

You sigh. Right. “God dammit.” 

It’s almost physically painful to pull yourself away from Karkat, and you find that your legs have started to shake once you’re standing up and rifling through your bags. Most of your shit is strewn everywhere just from the whirlwind of the last few hours, and it takes far too long for you to find something that could be of use to you. You’re able to pull a jar of fancy lotion from one of your bags, which you only vaguely remember picking up at some random town you passed through some time ago. 

“Is that what you bought it for?” Karkat asks, voice accusatory. 

You mean to turn to him and explain that your intentions in buying the nice smelling lotion were completely pure and unsullied by your desire to fuck him, but the words stall in your brain at the mere sight of Karkat waiting for you. He’s something to behold, you think, lain gently on the ground and splayed out for you to admire, limbs a lazy array of angles and skin flushed in all the places you’ve touched him. He’s turned onto his side to watch you, propped up on an elbow in an easy posture, and he looks so perfect, so relaxed, so frustratingly, wholly divine that you think you may be on the cusp of a religious awakening. 

“Maybe,” you eventually admit, and he gives you a satisfactory grin. 

You settle onto your side next to him and hand him the jar, though you don’t give him any time to open it with how fervently you start to kiss him again. The new angle gives you access to more of Karkat’s skin, lets you feel how primed and eager his body is, coiled tight and ready to burst. He strokes you with the speed and pressure of someone intent to take their damn time and you unravel in his hand, keening sounds falling out of your mouth before you can stop them. He grinds against you and circles his fingers around your length and pulls your leg up over his hip, all while his name sits like a hymn on your tongue. 

You fumble around for the small jar and press it to his hands with an eagerness you didn’t realize you had, getting a light laugh in response that you pinch him in the side for. The sound of the jar popping open hits you straight in the abdomen and you suck in a breath as Karkat’s hand comes around again, fingers slick and sweet smelling. 

“Okay?” he asks again, teasing you open with just a fingertip. 

Words are no longer an option, so you bite his bottom lip and push yourself into his hand to make yourself clear. He grins into your feverish kisses, and moves to mouth at the curve of your neck while his fingers busy themselves inside you. You’ve had to push your body flush against him for the angle to be just right, and the resulting friction between your stomachs makes you clench around his fingers and gasp out several colorful expletives. You can hardly tell where your limbs end and his begin, and you find yourself mapping out the planes of his body with curious, trembling hands to keep yourself grounded. His muscles shift under your touch, taut and firm, straining with the effort of maintaining an easy pressure as he works you open, and goosebumps flicker over his skin where your fingertips brush against him. 

“Shit,” you hiss out, Karkat’s teeth pressing into the tender skin around your neck. 

You roll your hips to match the movement of his hand, and brilliant colors flare behind your eyelids when his fingers brush against a part of you that makes your toes curl. The sound you make must be enough to make your feelings clear, because Karkat repeats the movement several times, saying nothing but your name even as you dig your fingernails into his bicep and scratch a path down his back. Karkat kisses you dizzy while he takes the time to stretch you out, and it’s not long before you feel the familiar curl of release shifting just behind your bellybutton. 

The elusive jar of lotion is necessary once more, and you find it somewhere under Karkat’s hip. You can hardly get your vision to focus as you coat your fingers in the pleasant substance and take Karkat in your hand, the coolness of the lotion contrasting starkly with how warm his skin is. You consider how interesting that’ll feel inside your body, and keep the thought in mind as you glide your hand from the base to tip of Karkat’s dick, eliciting a whine from deep in his chest. 

Karkat’s fingers still for a moment before leaving you, and rather than cry out at the sudden emptiness, you feel your heart start to pound in anticipation. He comes back to kiss you and adjusts your posture so you’re nearly on top of him, hooking a hand under your knee until his dick is achingly close to where you want it. You keep your mouth against his as he eases inside you, and the slew of vowels that fall from your tongue find purchase on his lips. 

It’s exactly as you imagined, and somehow so much better. Karkat stills to let you adjust and each of your individual cells seem to crackle and snap with heat, the feeling of his skin against yours so hot it nearly burns. He massages the muscles at the small of your back and whispers praise into your ears, curling towards you to feel the way your stomach has coiled with tension, the way your thigh shakes as it keeps him pressed against your body. You bite at his shoulder as pleasure pops down your spine and into your toes to the rhythm of the slow, steady heartbeat you now find yourself especially attuned to. 

Breath comes to you in shaking staccatos, but you only give yourself a moment to catch your bearings before you give Karkat an encouraging push forward. He follows your lead, driving deeper inside you and then back out again in an excruciatingly slow rhythm, until you snap your hips back to match his pace and guide him towards a tempo you’re more interested in. Karkat’s hand trails down your thigh and to your ass where he spreads you open with clear intentions, and you gasp out his name as heat twists and writhes up your chest. 

Six hundred years of experience must have done Karkat some good, as he seems to know exactly when to slow down or speed up; when to grip onto your thighs to keep you steady or bring his attention back to your dick to make your head spin; when to press into your prostate until you see stars or to pull out of you entirely, leaving you desperate for more. You don’t know how many times you mutter or whine or gasp his name, but it starts to taste like gospel on your tongue as you get closer to the edge. 

Karkat’s cadence is unshakeable once he’s able to meet you halfway, even as you feel yourself start to stutter and tremble at the intensity of his movements. He holds you tight as you push desperately into him, seeking out the heat that keeps sending jolts of torrid shivers up your spine, and you cry out as your body trips over itself trying to delay your orgasm, to prolong the experience as much as possible. Karkat’s fingers find your hair again and he pulls your head back to shower you in frantic kisses, the tempo of his hips finally starting to falter. 

“Please,” you mutter against his lips, and you’re not even sure what you’re begging for. “ _Please._ ” 

Warm fingers hold onto your thigh like a lifeline and Karkat buries himself inside you, pressing deep into your body as he lets out his own chorus of groans and cries. You can’t keep up with his pace anymore, can’t stop your hips from twitching out of time, and the nearly overwhelming heat from Karkat’s skin seems to seep into your very core. You bite down on his shoulder, and press your face into his skin, and let his name echo in your throat as he pushes you to the cusp of orgasm. 

The sound you make is unholy. Your hand digs into Karkat’s hip so hard your nails leave marks on his skin. You tilt off your axis and feel your head start to spin as bliss floods your senses. Waves of pleasure ripple over your body, the dam in your lower stomach bursting open in a sweet release of pressure and tension, sending cries of exaltation and euphoria cascading from your mouth like a prayer heard all the way to Skaia. 

You thigh holds Karkat firmly in place as you ride through the surge of your orgasm, and he rocks into you for a few more moment before pulling out with his own release. He mumbles your name and gives you half-lucid kisses as his body flutters and seizes next to you. The tight, grounding grip he has on your leg slowly relaxes and you can feel the rigidity flow from his muscles in a smooth, easy stream. 

Your chest heaves with stuttering breaths, the beat of your heart off tempo and erratic as you begin your slow descent back to reality. You can only vaguely feel Karkat’s lips pressing into your neck and shoulder, your nerves far too overstimulated to be aware of such light touches. He whispers words to you that your brain isn’t able to interpret, sounds you don’t think you could repeat back to him but ones you can feel under your skin. 

You’re not sure how long you lie there, how long it takes for reality to sink back into your field of view, but you come to sometime between Karkat detaching from you and later returning with a cloth article in hand. You look at him with wide eyes and thread your fingers in your hair while you find your voice again. 

“Holy shit,” you say, making Karkat snap his head up from where he’s focused on cleaning you off. 

He gives you a shy smile and tosses the cloth to the side when he’s done, settling down next to you once more. “Are you okay?” he asks. “I think you went catatonic for a few minutes there, I was starting to worry that your soft human brain had finally shut down for good.” 

“I’m great actually, holy _shit_.” You blow air out of your cheeks and rub your hands across your temples, trying to get your bearings. It feels like Calliope herself just dragged you up to Skaia and then slammed you back down to earth, leaving you disoriented and vaguely sore. “Holy shit.” 

“Do you have any other astute or poignant thoughts to share?” he asks, though his face is especially red. 

“No, that’s it,” you conclude. “Just holy shit and nothing else. Emphasis on the _holy_.” 

You think you’ve rendered Karkat basically speechless, if the way he flops onto his back and flings an embarrassed arm over his eyes is anything to go by. You volley a few more jabs back and forth before you decide you’re far too tired to do anything besides sleep, and you guide his arm around your shoulder so you can curl into his side. The warmth of his skin is familiar enough that it lulls you to sleep almost instantly, but you manage to stay awake just long enough to trail your fingers across his abdomen, to discover the bone deep calmness that you can feel just below his muscles. 

You put your head on Karkat’s chest and hold your breath. Seconds tick by, and nearly a minute passes before you hear the unmistakable thump of his heart underneath your ear, steady and soothing. You leave a lazy kiss on the side of his chest before letting your eyes close, and the soft, gentle glide of his fingers in your hair sets your still frayed nerves at ease. The events of the day slowly leave your mind as your senses fill with everything Karkat, and the sleep that soon comes to you is nothing short of divine. 

**Author's Note:**

> gonna be real with yall i cannot tell if this is even halfway decent and i really only wrote it for my own self indulgence so whats up sue me
> 
> feel like i am getting Slighty better at smut but like i said..... i really cant tell lmfao
> 
> anyways i hope yall liked this! trying to write anything sexy or serious with these two is impossible because neither of them ever shut up but it was still fun lol also if u know me irl and u read this please never mention it to me in person ever okay thanks
> 
> reminder to check out [the fic this is from](/works/24683530/chapters/59650342) if u feel like it!
> 
> thanks a bunch for reading! leave a comment if u want <3


End file.
